Broly Lives On
by Crocodile
Summary: Sequal to Broly Returns. If you haven't read that then it might be a good idea to do so but you don't have to. There is a mysterious fighter at the tournament, who is he? Rated T for later chapters
1. Let the Tournament Begin!

**DBZ MOVIE 14**

**BROLY LIVES ON**

The dragon balls glowed as Shenron flew out in a flash of light and speed, the large green dragon circling the sky as his large red eyes looked down towards the boy who summoned him, that boy's name was Gohan. "What is your wish?" boomed Shenron. "I wish my Dad was to come back to life for the World Martial Arts tournament." Gohan shouted up to the dragon. Shenron's eyes glowed and then he told him it was done and then he disappeared as the dragon balls flew off in 7 different directions.

Confetti fell to the ground as people got into the stands as they prepared for the World Martial Arts Tournament. The best of the best were competing and only the best would take away the crown, but who would it be?

Goku and the gang were in the competitor's room with the other fighters talking when a dark cloaked figure walked by. Goku and Piccolo immediately brought their attention to it. "I hope it is going to be an exciting tourney" Said Krillin.

"It most certainly will be, it will be." Goku answered.

* * *

**Opening song**

**Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)  
Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama  
Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)  
Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru  
Toketa koori no naka ni  
Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne **

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!

Sora wo kyuukouka Jet Coaster (Jet Coaster)  
Ochite yuku yo Panikku no sono e  
Keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa)  
Yama sae o-shiri ni mieru  
Nayamu jikan wa nai yo  
Doko ka ni hisomu "bikkuri" ni aitai kara

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Egao urutora Z de  
Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the world martial arts tournament" The announcer shouted into the speaker. "Let's get the first fight under way!"

A young girl walked onto the ring and faced up her opponent, Videl was ready to win this thing. Her opponent walked onto the ring, he wore a dark cloak that covered most of his features except his shoes, which were gold. "BEGIN!" The announcer shouted. Videl charged the figure at high speed and went for a punch, however the figure easily dodged it and grabbed her head in a large hand. The figure moved forward and dumped Videl outside the ring. He walked off the ring and let the next fight commence. This was going to be an interesting tourney…

* * *

**Hey people! I know the first chap was short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. This will be a LONG story I promise. R/R**


	2. The Quarter Finals

**Chapter 2**

**The Quarter Finals**

It was now the quarter finals, so the match ups were, Goku VS Vegeta, Gohan VS Piccolo, Krillin Vs 18 and The Dark Figure VS Gene.

Goku and Vegeta walked onto the ring and faced each other up. "I'm going to win this thing Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"You can try" Goku replied smiling.

The gong was struck and the match began. Goku and Vegeta charged forward and punched each other's fist, back flipped and charged again. They met in the middle and started throwing super quick kicks and punches while blocking. After punching each other in the face at the same time they teleported above the ring and went to use their Kamehameha and Final Flash attacks. They two beams met in the middle of the ring and started fighting for control over the other. Vegeta's final flash over powered Goku's kamehameha wave and forced Goku to take the hit right on. When the smoke cleared Goku saw Vegeta charge at him and punch him in the stomach, Vegeta then sent Goku flying down towards the ground. To make sure he caused Goku to land outside of the ring Vegeta followed him on his descent. When Goku nearly hit the bottom he teleported and knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta had lost the match.

* * *

Next up was Gohan VS Piccolo.

Gohan and Piccolo stared at each other. Gohan used a Masenko on Piccolo who quickly blocked the on coming wave. By doing this however, Piccolo failed to notice Gohan teleport behind him and knock him out of the ring. "Gohan how did you manage that?" Piccolo enquired, smiling.

"I know you too well Piccolo." Gohan simply answered joining Goku in the winner's room.

* * *

Next up was Krillin VS #18

Krillin knew he was no match for his wife and also knew that she would progress better than him so he forfeited.

* * *

Next up was The Dark Figure and Gene Starwind.

"Next up is Gene Starwind VS Saiyan!" The announcer shouted to the audience as the two fighters met in the ring.

Gene charged at Saiyan and punched him only to realise that Saiyan was not effected by the punch, there was a flash and Gene was out of the ring.

* * *

**So the Figure is named Saiyan, but what is his real name? You will have to find out in the Semi Finals! R/R**


	3. Deja Vu The semi Finals

**DÉJÀ VU**

The semi final match ups were as follows.

Goku Vs Gohan

#18 Vs Saiyan

* * *

The announcer called Goku and Gohan's names and the both got to the ring and took their positions. There was a drumbeat and then the loud gong was struck and both fighters disappeared. They re appeared in the air punching and kicking with lightning speed and thunderous strength. Both fighters, however, didn't seem the least bit tired. Suddenly Goku disappeared and re appeared below Gohan and fired a kamehameha that sent Gohan flying into the air at high speed until he got off of the wave of energy. By this time Goku was above him and had already clasped his hands together and was ready to strike him when he looked up. Goku brought his fists down upon his son and sent him flying towards the ground at high speed. As Gohan started to slow Goku hit him again until he landed outside of the ring.

Goku had won the match and was ready to watch the mysterious Saiyan face off against 18.

The gong was struck and 18 charged at the cloaked figure that just stood there and accepted the blows, then shoved his arm underneath her chin and shoved her out the ring, there was something oddly familiar about this fighting style that Goku found frightening. But it couldn't be, could it? He died twice, meaning he shouldn't exist. Goku was now more determined that ever to fight this guy in the finals and discover his true identity. That would shock the world.

* * *

**Sorry for the tiny update but I have school in the morning.**


	4. Clash of the titans

**CLASH OF THE TITANS**

**This chapter is dedicated to Raverbaby for telling me to continue.**

Goku stood in the ring and tightened his belt. He looked up at his opponent who stood several yards across the ring from him. His opponent, Saiyan, smirked in the dark confines of the hood he was wearing and got ready to fight his rival.

"Now let the final match begin!" The announcer shouted as the gong was struck.

Goku sped forward towards his opponent who, in turn, did this as well. They met in the middle of the ring punching and kicking at every turn so that dust began to rise. Goku flew up into the air to avoid a kick from Saiyan and continued flying upwards as Saiyan followed closely behind. As Goku continued to ascend Saiyan decided that this was far enough and stopped Goku by flying above him, Goku had planned for this and used a Kamehameha on Saiyan who avoided it by a close shave.

Fighters dropped back to the ground and Goku smirked; "You're a good fighter, but let's see how good" He said and transformed into a super saiyan 2. Saiyan began to laugh and floated above the ground, tilting his head back and transforming with a scream. The transformation caused a huge green light to blind everybody and when it faded the fighter was now at least 7ft tall with muscles like boulders. Saiyan simply chuckled and growled out one word; "Kakarot"

Goku was surprised at this but teleported and attacked the fighter with a kamehameha that made a direct hit. The smoke cleared to show the fighter smirking, the hood and cape gone. Goku backed away slowly at seeing the face of his nightmares… Broly!

Broly walked towards Goku and grabbed him by the head, throwing him up into the air and blasting him away with a green energy ball that Goku managed to get off of. When he did, Goku charged down towards Broly and began punching and kicking Broly all over with no result. Broly laughed and grabbed Goku by the arms and smashed his knee into Goku's back causing Goku to scream in pain, the other Z-Fighters looking on in horror.

Goku flipped around and kicked Broly in the face and continued to do so until Broly let go, which he eventually did. Goku dropped to the ground, rubbed his arms and charged at Broly only to be sent back by a green energy ball. Goku pushed the ball away and continued running at Broly and went for a punch but Broly grabbed him by the head and started crushing it. Suddenly, he let go and let Goku get back his fighting concentration.

Once Goku was ready he and Broly charged at each other, punching and kicking as hard as possible. Goku began to form a kamehameha above Broly who laughed and said; "You do that Kakarot and all the people here will die"

Goku teleported in front of Goku and fired the kamehameha into Broly's face causing Broly to move back and try to steady himself.

Broly then grabbed Goku's head and smashed him into the floor of the ring and started punching him continuously causing cracks to form on the floor of the ring. Broly didn't stop punching as Goku sank into the ring as his body formed a crater in the ring floor. Goku spat out blood as his stomach kept on getting impacted.

Broly stopped punching once there was a hole in the ring where Goku lay and laughed, stepping on Goku's body. Goku was getting impatient and with a burst of power he threw Broly off of him and began to power up. The sky turned black as the clouds moved quickly across the sky, winds blew as the waves of the sea crashed everywhere they could reach. As all this happened the only sound was Goku screaming in power until he stopped along with all the global effects. Out of the dust emerged Goku as a super saiyan 3.

"I don't know how you got back but I'm putting an end to this" Goku said sternly and disappeared, only to re-appear in front of Broly with a punch in Broly's stomach. Broly stepped back in pain before Goku uppercutted him and sent Broly flying back and down. Broly fell and landed…. Outside the ring!

Broly recovered from the pain and looked up at Goku with a smile. "Mind helping me up?" He asked. Goku looked surprised but held out his hand, Broly used Goku to lift him up to his feet before powering down to his black form. Goku also did this.

Goku looked at Broly puzzled and asked. "How come you don't hate me?"

"I believe I can answer your question" Came an answering voice as a man appeared beside them, he dressed similar to that of Supreme Kai but he looked "richer".

**Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter that is coming soon.**

**R/R please.**


	5. Mysteries Revealed

**MYSTERIES REVEALED**

Goku and Broly turned to look at the man, he was tall, had red hair that was spiked up everywhere and had grander clothes on than that of Supreme Kai. "I am known as Foreceso and I am the cause of Broly's incarnation. It is true he died twice at your hands and by all rules should be dead but you made the request to fight him as a friend, a request that I granted." The man said.

Goku looked at him; "Okay, that's reason enough, but why waste your time on a request of mine?"

"Because we need all the help we can get, a monster is on it's way here and will be here soon, he is the sole survivor of the Vespertillios and wants to kill you along with Vegeta." Forceso answers.

"V…Vespertillios?" Goku asks, wide eyed in fear.

Vegeta jumped up onto the ring. "You mean to say Spinta is still alive?" Vegeta asks, "Because Spinta is dead, you're not fooling me!"

Forceso looks at him with sympathy, "He survived I'm afraid and is on his way here" He replied before coughing out blood and falling to the ground, an energy beam hole in his chest.

**Short and sweet for chap 6 that will be huge and exciting.**

**To understand the whole Spinta thing read my mate Kenrai's story. It rocks!**


	6. Spinta

**SPINTA**

_**Note: Read Kenrai's story first so you know who Spinta is.**_

Everybody screamed in alarm at seeing the strange being falling to the ground dead. Goku was the first to look up into the air and was the first to wish he hadn't. High up in the air there was a figure; it was tall with horns atop its head and black armour that was almost like that of a saiyan's. It also wore a long black cape that was ragged and torn. "SPINTA!" Goku shouted in alarm as everyone looked up in fear. A shiver went up the Z Fighter's spines as a laugh from the figure echoed across the area as he landed in the ring.

Vegeta was the first to jump onto the ring and face the smirking Vespertillio. "Spinta! How can you be alive? I saw you die!" He shouted in alarm.

Spinta merely laughed at this and said in a cold voice "Ya'll didn't ken that I can regenerate!"

Everybody gasped at their memory of Link cutting Spinta to pieces in a blind rage and not thinking twice about whether he could recover from that or not.

"I'll make sure you can't regenerate this time!" Vegeta shouted and powered up to super saiyan 2.

Spinta looked at him and with a slash of his arm an energy beam rocketed towards Vegeta in a horizontal direction, slitting the Prince's throat. Vegeta coughed in surprise as blood poured from his neck as he dropped to the ground and died.

Spinta laughed in pure delight that he was the one to finally shut the Saiyan Prince up.

Spinta looked at an outraged Goku, "Awe, looks like you won't be able to fuse! What a pity!" He said in a cold, unforgiving voice.

Goku's rage filled shouts could be heard for miles as dust churned up from the ground, his already powerful super saiyan 3 form growing in power, his hair spiking even more and his muscles growing in size. In a scream and a flash of light Goku's new form appeared; "I think I'll call this Ultra Super Saiyan 3" Goku said, his voice deep and cold. All the Z Fighters looked at Goku in awe as did Broly. Spinta merely laughed.

The announcer came up to the two, "If you are going to fight do it in the ring!" He said, authority in his voice. Spinta didn't look at him as he raised his hand and destroyed him, an evil smirk on his face. "I think it's time for a revenge fight, don't you?" Spinta asked smiling.

Goku didn't say anything, instead he vanished and so did Spinta. There was the loud bangs of fists colliding in the air as even Piccolo found it hard to keep up with the 2 fighters. There was a very loud bang and suddenly a crater replaced what was left of the ring. Goku was the one lying in it, face down and unconscious as Spinta appeared behind him, laughing. Spinta picked him up and woke him by breaking his back, paralysing Goku. Spinta was going to finish the job but was knocked off his feet by Gohan. Gohan charged at Spinta who hadn't recovered yet and started punching and kicking anywhere he could. Spinta eventually grabbed Gohan's head and threw him face down into the ground, dragging his face along until finishing off by throwing him into the air with a small black energy ball.

Piccolo was the next one to try his luck, he quickly removed his weighted cloak and turban and charged at the Vespertillio who easily over powered Piccolo by kneeing him in the stomach and elbowing him in the back, causing him to smash into the ground.

#18 charged at Spinta only to be backhanded into the stands. Krillin was soon to follow suit.

Broly caught Spinta's attention by powering up to his Legendary Form and walking towards him, his face full of anger. Spinta chuckled and charged at the Legendary Super Saiyan only to be punched in the stomach. Spinta spat out blood but only a little before retaliating and kicking Broly into the air. Broly stopped in mid air and sent a Throwing Blaster down towards Spinta who kicked it away and threw his own blast at the saiyan. Broly was too slow to react and lost his legendary form as he fell to the ground.

Spinta turned around in time to let his face meet a powerful fist at that sent him flying backwards into the stadium. Goku stood where Spinta once had, his arm outstretched. Spinta came out of the rubble and was about to question the Saiyan's recovery but decided not to at seeing a little green Namek standing several yards away in a safer area. Spinta was about to direct his blast at Dende but was stopped by a strong hand that grasped onto his own. Goku was back in his SSJ3 form and was very angry. Spinta pulled away and flew into the air only to be frightened by an enormous golden dragon rocketing towards him with a loud growl. The dragon went straight through Spinta and disappeared. Goku was on the ground, looking up at his opponent who was more than a little surprised but still very confident. Spinta surged with energy and the hole in his body disappeared. Spinta then began to power up, a black aura surrounding him as he screamed in power. Goku looked up, surprised at the Vespertillio's power. Goku was about to attack but realised it to be too late. Spinta had reached his full power and was already in front of Goku, his arm extended as he blasted Goku away. Goku landed inside the competitors' room as it caved in on him. Before he lost consciousness his last thought was how to beat Spinta…

**Well, there we are, next chapter will be here soon R/R.**

**Featured Music : Why by ION**


	7. The Power Of Fusion!

**THE POWER OF FUSION!**

Spinta laughed and said to himself; "Here I was just starting to have fun"

Out of nowhere Videl dropped from the sky and kicked him in the face, Spinta, of course, didn't feel it and backhanded her away. Videl fell to the ground unconscious, as the only thing moving was the wind, blowing the dust along. The crowd was long gone after running away in fear. Spinta looked around with a bored face. None of his opponents standing up, no fun at all. Yet, he was still to kill the saiyans that remained. Spinta decided to start with the one who was held dearest by Goku…Gohan! Spinta walked over to Gohan, his boots clanging off the ground as he stepped closer to Gohan, his demeanour fool of threat. Spinta picked Gohan up by the collar and stretched his retractable claws out so he could deliver the deathblow. Spinta raised his arm back and plunged it towards Gohan but stopped at hearing an explosion behind him. He dropped Gohan and turned around, rubble everywhere and a thick blanket of smoke covering whatever caused the explosion.

The smoke cleared to reveal Goku and Broly standing parallel to each other, 2 yards distance between them. Goku suddenly turned super saiyan and so did Broly. They both began to move closer doing some kind of dance. Spinta looked in complete bemusement at the two warriors doing ballet. They both met as their fingers made contact a bright light came from them and blinded Spinta.

Once Spinta could see he saw a figure, it was wearing black shoes, blue ankle bands, white trousers and a small red and blue jacket. His hair was a black at the sides and at the back but the rest was spiked and gold in colour. He had black eyebrows and green eyes. He wore a typical saiyan smirk and had a vein bulging at the side of his head. His voice was a cross between Goku and Broly. "I am Groly and I am your destruction!" He called out to Spinta who was now very surprised at the figure in front of him.

The figure floated quickly towards Spinta and moved in for a punch that Spinta barely reacted fast enough to block. After he did Spinta coughed in agony as he felt a knee pressed against his stomach. The figure then kicked him upwards into the sky and followed him up, punching him back down to the ground with ease. Spinta landed on his feet and spun round and delivered a backward punch to Groly's face. Spinta then began punching and kicking Groly as fast as possible before blasting him away. Groly recovered quickly and kicked Spinta across the head and then again with the opposite leg. Spinta grabbed both of Groly's legs and slammed Groly into the ground. Groly tried to stand up but got punched back down. Groly quickly teleported upwards only to be met by Spinta who put him in a body lock and started rocketing down towards the ground. Several feet above the ground Spinta let go and Groly smashed into the ground, creating a crater. Spinta landed softly on the ground breathing heavily because of the effort he just put into that attack. There was an explosion of energy from the crater and Groly appeared again. Spinta growled and blasted Groly with a small blast and then began doing this at high speed causing Groly to groan in pain at each blast that made contact with his body. Spinta stopped and then teleported and head butted Groly causing Groly to float back in pain. Spinta grabbed Groly's leg and began spinning him round and round at high speed that kept getting faster and faster and faster until he let go sending Groly flying through the stadium and into an old building, destroying the building on impact. Groly staggered out of the rubble to see a laughing Spinta. Groly charged up a green kamehameha and fired it at Spinta who put up a defence that failed and sent him flying back on the blast and dropping to the ground, cuts all over him but not as many as Groly had.

Spinta got up, and looked at Groly with rage filled eyesthat looked even angrier when Groly said to him; "This ends now!"


	8. Broly's Great Sacrifice

**BROLY'S GREAT SACRIFICE**

Groly stared at the angry Spinta and continued his speech "First Link Biden Kills you, then you get thrown in the vortex and now this?" Groly smirked "Now it is time for you to be punished for your crimes!" Groly began to walk towards Spinta and then screamed out as a green light appeared around him and he transformed into a Legendary State. Spinta got angry with this and punched Groly in the face but to no avail as Groly kicked Spinta into the air and began pummelling him to hell. Groly knocked Spinta down to the ground and then landed on the ground himself and began to form an energy blaster shell to finish off Spinta who was charging up his Vespertillio's revenge attack. They both fired at the same time but just as Groly fired he defused back into Goku and Broly, Broly fell to the right but Goku got hit by the double attack and screamed in pain as he was nearly vaporized. Goku dropped to the ground, his clothes torn apart and smoking as he lost his super saiyan form. Spinta took this opportunity and grabbed Goku and began punching Goku's face in, happy to have the advantage again. Goku coughed out blood as he continued to get beaten up. Broly watched this happening in awe. Spinta was too powerful, or was he? Maybe there was a way to win this but it would be risky, very risky.

Goku tried to fight back but his attacks were feeble as Spinta continued to smash his body with overwhelmingly powerful attacks. Spinta dropped Goku on the ground and began kicking all the others about, whether they were conscious or not. Spinta walked back towards Goku and was going to finish him off when Broly latched onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Spinta asked surprised as he struggled against Broly

"I'm going to finish you off for all the saiyans and to redeem myself!" Broly replied smirking as he took them both into the air.

Spinta continued to try to get free but couldn't break the hold of the mighty saiyan. Once they reached a very high altitude Broly stopped flying and began to charge up his energy to explode. Knowing the saiyan had the power to finish him off for good if he succeeded in performing the attack frightened Spinta.

By now Goku had awoken and was looking up at the pair "Broly don't do it!" He shouted in vain. Broly was going to do this no matter what and nobody could stop him. Broly began to glow a bright gold as he screamed and exploded in a large flash of light completely destroying the area that they were fighting in. All that could be seen was a bright gold light glowing in the area, the only acknowledgement that Broly had survived death twice and died again to save Earth.

**Did you think it was the end?**

**Then your far from right, this is far from over! R/R**


	9. Never Ending Nightmare

**NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE**

Goku looked up at the sky as the smoke from the explosion cleared; as the smoke faded away he saw a figure. Goku's eyes widened at seeing the familiar silhouette of Spinta, damaged but laughing as he floated back down towards Goku. Spinta landed on the ground and began to walk towards Goku, a smirk on his face. "Awe, looks like the saiyan killed himself for no reason." Spinta taunted, "You should see your face!"

Goku got angry at these comments and began to power up and managed to turn super saiyan, his clothes levitating a few inches in ragged ends. Goku screamed a short scream and became a super saiyan 2 and charged at Spinta with all his might only to be grabbed by the leg and kicked in the crotch causing him to lose his super saiyan form. Spinta stood on Goku's chest, slowly breaking his ribs as he screamed out in pain. Suddenly Gohan came out of nowhere and kicked Spinta off of Goku and turned Mystic. Spinta smiled in an evil way and waited for Gohan to attack. Gohan did so and teleported behind Spinta, then in front, then to the side, and then the other side until he appeared to have cloned himself. The four Gohan's put their hands to their sides and began charging up a kamehameha, Spinta was still smiling as the four blasts hit him directly. There was a huge explosion and dust filled the area where Spinta once stood. Once the smoke cleared there was no sign of Spinta at all.

"G…. Gohan!" Piccolo said in surprise, looking at his student and best friend in disbelief. "You did it!"

Gohan gave a typical son grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess he didn't know how strong I was."

They both began laughing, as did Goku with a pained expression. It looked as if Gohan had won the battle even his father could not until the laughing stopped and a surge of energy went straight through Gohan, blood pouring from his mouth and the hole in his body. "Looks like you underestimated me, demi saiyan!" Spinta's voice called out. Gohan's lifeless body dropped to the ground, the only sound was the gasps of Goku and Piccolo and the cackling of Spinta.

Piccolo was the first to stand up, his face full of an evil rage never before seen. "YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted before coughing out blood. Spinta had done what Frieza had done and sent an energy beam through Piccolo's heart. Piccolo dropped to the ground, Goku gasped at seeing his old rival drop to the ground. All he could do was stare at the bodies of his son and ex – rival. Goku was brought out of his daydream by a muffled scream. Goku looked up to see Krillin in Spinta's hand, fighting for life as Spinta pulled his hand out of Krillin's body. Goku was beyond rational thought when he saw this and was slowly being pushed to the edge of his temperament.

Spinta laughed and dropped Krillin's body and began to walk over to Goku but stopped when he saw a woman crouched over Gohan's dead body, her cries were of words like "monster!" and "my baby!" Goku looked over and got the shock of his life to see his wife, Chi Chi, on the battlefield. Goku tried to shout to her but no sound came from his mouth as Spinta snuck up behind her and grabbed the surprised woman by the back of the neck. Spinta flicked his wrist and Chi Chi hanged limp from Spinta's hand, her neck broken.

This was too far for Goku to keep his self-control and he shouted out in anger. Spinta welcomed Goku's rage by simply saying, "Now you know how it feels!" Goku didn't respond to Spinta's comment but continued to clench his fists so tightly blood came out of his hand. Goku's power went through the roof, just like his anger as he shouted and powered up. The ground began to shake as dark clouds covered the sky and thunder crashed in the heavens. Sparks of lightning hit the ground around Goku as his power continued to raise with his undying anger. Goku's muscles grew and bulged as a red aura engulfed him with a red shadowy flare. Goku's hair spiked up super saiyan style and then turned red. His hair then became thicker and less spiky as it turned back to it's normal black. Goku's top ripped and blew away as his muscles grew and a red fur covered three-quarters of his torso. Goku's trousers began to repair themselves and turn a beige colour just before his shoes flattened out and became a darker black. Goku finished his transformation by growing a long red tail.

The thunder and lightning stopped but the clouds remained in the skies. Goku stood tall and threatening in his new form and said to Spinta. "I'll call this Super Saiyan 4" Goku's face was full of rage, "You will pay for your crimes." Spinta laughed and ran forward to punch Goku but Goku disappeared and kicked Spinta from behind. Spinta stumbled forward, regained his balance and went to hit Goku again but missed as Goku skilfully dodged Spinta's attack. Spinta's anger grew as he used his full power to attack Goku as fast as he could but Goku dodged his attacks with ease. Spinta lifted his hand up and spat out blood and looked down. Goku's fist was in his stomach but the scary thing was, he never saw him _move_. Spinta staggered back and tried to kick Goku but got a similar result as before by getting a kick in the chin that caused him to fall flat on the ground. For the first time ever Spinta was terrified of a saiyan, terrified of a _monkey_. Spinta flew into the air as fast as he could and charged up his final attack at the same time Goku was charging up a 10X Kamehameha. "Vespertillio revenge!" Spinta called out and sent the dark ball of energy down towards Goku who in turn, fired the kamehameha. The two attacks met in the air and Spinta's attack was instantly destroyed by the kamehameha that continued to fly up towards Spinta. Spinta, knowing his time had come, put up a feeble defence to the oncoming attack. The kamehameha destroyed Spinta's force field and hit Spinta. Spinta screamed as his body slowly began to disappear as the attack vaporized him. "DAMN IT!" Spinta shouted before he was sent to the next dimension. Dead this time, and dead for sure!

Goku lowered his hands and he changed back to normal, he dropped onto his knees as it began to rain with vengeance. In no time at all the crater that used to be the ring was a lake due to the torrential rain. Goku fell asleep, exhausted after the fight. The rain fell on his unconscious body as the guardian of Earth, Dende began to search for the Dragonballs.

**Next chapter shall be the epilogue. R/R**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Goku awoke to see Shenron high in the sky, granting the wishes of Dende, the wishes were to bring everybody back to life except Broly. Goku was about to protest but the wish had been granted, everybody had been wished back, Spinta was gone and life could return to normal. At least for 7 years.

**Short Epilogue I know but it's so I can start my new story that is the sequel to this one.**


End file.
